Until We Meet Again
by mortal-impala-tardis
Summary: What if Moloch came too late? What if the headless horseman stabs Crane? Based off of episode 8 of Fox's wonderful Sleepy Hollow. Ichabbie right off the bat! Crane!Whump Abbie!Saving.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Second fic. Based on episode 8 of Sleepy Hollow. What if Moloch came too late, and the horseman stabs Crane? What then?**

**fyi: for you who don't know (because I know some of the names are difficult to remember, Irving is Abbie's boss, you know, the captain guy that works with her? Yeah, just letting you know…**

Chapter One: Friend to Foe

* * *

Crane's sword clashed against the horseman's, the ringing sound of metal echoing off the cage walls. Crane tried to "keep the cool" his lieutenant spoke of, but he was beginning to panic. His long lost friend, whom he missed dearly and wished he had never left behind or betrayed, had come back from the dead to destroy him. And it was, after all, his fault.

With a sharp hit of the horseman's hand against Crane's arm, Crane's sword went clattering to the ground. Death grabbed him by the neck, instantly cutting off his airways and slammed him against the thick wall behind him, pinning him to it.

Crane struggled, but Death's grip was far too harsh. He had absolutely no strength compared to the lord of the dead.

"And now…you shall die." Brooks spoke for the horseman, his eyes still glossy black like a demon's.

The horseman's sword plunged forward, and Crane moved just in the nick of time to avoid being stabbed in the heart, but not nearly as fast as he would have liked. The blade drove in through his skin, piercing deep down into his shoulder, just below his collarbone, but just next to his heart.

Brooks' eyes cleared and monsters of different forms appeared in the cage, then disappeared with Brooks and Death, leaving Crane still against the wall. He dropped to his knees, his eyes staring wide at the sword still imbedded in his shoulder. He could feel the steel was right in between two bones, and it would be painful to pull out.

Abbie burst through the door with Jenny and captain Irving. While Jenny and Irving were slow to react, Abbie rushed over to Crane, not even bothering to holster her firearm and it dropped to the ground.

She dropped to her knees in front of Crane, and just in time, she caught him as he fell forward, although he wasn't unconscious…yet. Abbie minded the sword sticking out of his shoulder, and she cringed.

Carefully, she shifted him onto his back so his head lay in her lap. Crane looked up at her with half closed eyes, struggling to stay awake.

"Crane, stay with me." she said, seriously, but on the inside, she was freaking out. She couldn't stay calm when he was bleeding to death in front of her eyes. She couldn't loose another one of her partners, especially not this close of one.

Jenny and Irving were now on their knees, too, next to the pair.

"I know…who the horseman…who he is." Crane struggled to speak, gasping for a shaky breath. His eyes squeezed shut and he pushed his head back, trying to ease the pain but to no avail.

"Tell be about it later, Crane. We have to fix you up." Abbie looked at Jenny and her boss as she spoke. "We're gonna pull this sword out. Stay still."

Crane suddenly grabbed Abbie's hand. Not a tight grip, but more of a pleading one, just like his eyes were begging for help. But what type of help, Abbie had no clue. Abbie smiled weakly, brushing his curled brown hair out of his eyes. "Trust me, Crane. You gotta trust me."

Crane nodded, just barely, before closing his eyes tightly and releasing Abbie before clenching his fists. Jenny wrapped her hands around the handle of the sword, taking a deep breath, while Irving held Crane still, but careful not to put pressure near the wound while doing so.

"On three?" Abbie asked. Jenny nodded.

"One…" Abbie continued to brush his hair, her hand resting on his head to keep him calm, at the least, give him comfort.

"Two…" Jenny flexed her fingers around the handle, licking her lips anxiously.

"Three!"

Jenny pulled, hard, but straight upward. The sword came out, but not cleanly since it was stuck between the bones. Crane cried out, gripping tightly onto Abbie's jacket collar. She was sure he wasn't looking where he was grabbing, it was just something to hold.

Abbie carefully leaned forward and pulled him closer to her chest, while covering the bleeding wound with her hand, tightly. She lightly rocked back and forth, trying not to panic, trying to stay calm for him. She could tell by the footsteps that Jenny and Irving had stepped away, giving them space.

"Crane? Crane…it's over…you'll be okay. Okay?"

She heard him reply with a simple 'okay' before his whole body went still. Abbie pulled away but still held him close to her, and she noticed he was out cold. But even so, his eyes were shut tightly in pain.

Abbie looked up at Irving and Jenny, then back down to Crane.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I'm a horrible person. It keeps me up at night **_**all **__**the time**_**…(Complete sarcasm. Learned it from Stiles Stilinski, if you were wondering.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So? Chapter two, ladies and…well…mostly ladies and some gentlemen. I'm just gonna…yeah… (scoots off to writing corner).**

Chapter Two: Are You Awake?

* * *

Irving stepped forward, kneeling down next to Abbie and the now unconscious Crane. The wound was still bleeding badly. Irving shifted himself, taking Abbie's place in holding him. With one arm under his shoulders and the other his knees, Irving lifted Crane off the ground as easily as he could.

"Let's go." he muttered.

Abbie and Jenny lead the way through the tunnels. Luckily, Crane had shown Abbie enough so she could figure it out herself, even though she never expected she had to alone. When they got outside, the guards standing out front were nowhere to be seen, but their firearms were still laying on the ground. Almost as if they were kidnapped by someone…or something.

Jenny rushed forward to the car and pulled the backseat door open. Abbie stood off to the side, her heart pounding in her ears, a clump in her throat growing and making it difficult to swallow. It was nerve wrecking, seeing Crane so broken.

He was always so strong. Even when he was being chased down by the headless horseman with an axe nearly swung into his head through a graveyard. He made it look like child's play to laugh in the face of death, literally. But now, completely limp in her captain's arms, his lead lolling on his arm as he walked. It was sickening.

"Is he heavy?" Jenny asked. Irving chuckled a little. "Not really. For someone so tall, he's really light." Irving said. "Abbie, why don't you hop inside. If he woke up it would be better for him to see you than one of us. We all know that here."

Abbie didn't disagree. Not for a second. She got into the back and moved to the far seat. Irving carefully stepped in after her and laid him down across the seats. Luckily, their vehicle had a high roof.

Once again, Crane's head rested in Abbie's lap. She quickly pulled off her jacket and folded it up, placing it over the bleeding wound. "Okay…" she said, barely audible. Jenny and Irving exchanged glances before they shut the backseat door at Crane's feet, then jumping into their respective seats in the front.

Irving started the car up. "Where do we take him? Hospital? Remember how that worked out last time?" Irving asked. "Besides, if we leave him unattended for even a second it's a chance for the horseman to strike." He glanced back at Abbie from the rear view mirror. But she wasn't paying attention. She was too busy staring down at the unconscious man in her lap. She merely nodded.

"Let's take him to my apartment," Jenny suggested. "just got it. And I _did_ by first aid stuff. But I don't know how that's gonna work on a stab wound."

Irving nodded, shifting the gears on the car and began to drive down the road. "For now, we'll go there. But he's going to need some serious medical attention soon. We gotta set up a base. Get our heads organized."

He turned to Jenny. "You know first aid?" he asked, and she shrugged. "A little." Abbie spoke up. "I do."

Halfway through the ride, Jenny and Irving were talking about their next move. Of what to do next. A plan that would most likely fail. Abbie continued to twirl her fingers through his soft hair, choking back tears silently.

Crane's eyes fluttered open, but only barely.

Abbie smiled, more of a forced smile. He weakly smiled back. "Hey…" she said quietly. "…how you holding up?" she asked, trying to relax. But her chest was burning and her lungs hurting from holding back the emotion and tears.

He closed his eyes once more. "I…will be fine, lieutenant. Do not worry. Just as you said…I will be fine…" his sentence trailed off towards the end. Abbie bit her lips nervously. "You still awake?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly. But he obviously wasn't.

Abbie leaned down and lightly kissed his forehead, praying silently that he would live. Everything seemed right around him. Even when it was so wrong, like hunting down witches, or fighting a sandman. It still felt so right and…safe…when he was around her.

It always did.

* * *

**A/N: I think I'm loosing it. I woke up this morning, and the poster (doctor who poster of ten) is like…on the wall in front of my bed, right? Well I woke up this morning and I got the shit scared out of me because I was sleep deprived and all I saw was this guy that looked like he had no head (cuz it's way too fucking dark at 5:30am). Scariest thing yet.**

**So what, whatever I watch instantly turns into a thirty second jump scare mini heart attack? Next thing you know I'm gonna be seeing little Smaugs and Lucifers eating my room! Jesus!**

…**I don't even wanna sleep now. Think Imma write another chapter of THE RIVER OF FEELINGS! **** should be the title of this fucking fanfic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So a few of you are explaining to me that this "injury" Crane has is fatal and stuff like that, and he should be dead. Or the fact that he shouldn't be moved or anything like that. Guys…I know that. My mom's a doctor, I mean she rants about this stuff 24-7. Also, might I add this **_**is**_** a fanfiction, not a real book. It's not gonna be 100% realistic. I'm not trying to be rude, in fact I just kinda like the whole idea of you actually reviewing. But I do understand he technically shouldn't be alive, but what the hell, fanfiction…anything can happen. Right?**

* * *

Chapter Three: Don't Scream Anymore

The car stopped in front of an apartment complex, with two floors. Irving had already pulled Crane from the backseat of the car and was following Jenny up the stairs to the second floor, entering room two-one-three. Abbie slowly shut the door behind her.

Irving had sprawled out his coat then lay Crane on top of it, most likely so there was no blood on the sheets.

Jenny rushed into her small bathroom, crouching down and opening the sink cabinet, pulling out a box with the words; First Aid, taped onto it with duct tape. She walked over to Abbie and placed it into her hands.

"Save your boyfriend. Please. I don't want to see you upset _and_ have to bury a carcass." It seemed like Jenny wanted to harm Abbie with the words, but it was obvious Jenny was equally as scared, and she was trying to act tough by saying such harsh things.

Irving had sat down in the armchair, his head in his hands. Jenny, however, was standing restlessly at the foot of the bed, staring at Crane while biting her nails. Abbie swallowed, hard, and walked over to the bed, setting the box down on the night table next to it.

"Did he wake up?" Jenny asked. Abbie shook her head. "Only for a few seconds…in the car." Jenny continued to bite her nails as she watched her sister. Abbie opened the box, and was surprised how much her sister stocked up. A few rolls of white bandages, two rolls of the light beige bandages that worked _really_ well. A bottle of antiseptic, a couple of large and small band-aid boxes, and some cotton swabs. Also a couple of torn up pieces of rag.

Abbie pulled out the things she needed, which at this point, was all of it. She unscrewed the cap off the antiseptic and put one of the rags to the bottle, tipping it upside down and back again multiple times until the rag was dampened greatly with the stinging medicine. She set it onto the table next to her.

"Jenny, a knife." she called, and a sheathed pocket knife came at her, which she caught. "Sorry Crane. I know you're attached to your clothes and all…" Abbie pulled the coat aside, but the blue shirt turned dark red beneath had to be cut. She cut as little as possible, only so she was able to get a look at the wound. It wasn't bleeding as much as before, but that was probably because he had bled out too much already.

"Jenny, come here." Abbie called, and Jenny was instantly there. "Put one of the rags in his mouth. I don't want him to bite off his tongue _or_ alarm the neighbors. And hold him down." Abbie turned around to face her boss. "I need you to help, also." Irving stood up and helped to hold Crane down.

Abbie whispered 'sorry'…'sorry' over and over as she inched the rag closer. Once it touched the wound, Crane's eyes snapped open and he screamed the most agonizingly painful scream Abbie had ever heard. It tore her heart into pieces, but she had to continue. She would do whatever it took to save him. Even this, and it hurt her so much to do so.

It was quiet…for the time being. Jenny had fallen asleep on the floor, and Irving in the armchair. Abbie had decided to sit next to Crane's bed, her head resting in her overlapped arms as she sat on her knees. Her eyes glanced around, to the two thirds full antiseptic bottle that made the noble, brave and strong Crane turn into a screaming child in seconds. Abbie sympathized with him.

She merely fell on the sidewalk when she was a child, scraping her knee, not even breaking the skin completely, and it would sting to the point she was in tears and crying. To imagine being stabbed with a rusty old blade then to have to use _that_. She pitied him.

But he was resting once again. After using the one third of the bottle, he had fallen unconscious once again, knocked out, the pain too much for even him to bear. Abbie felt herself shake at the thought. She still hadn't recovered from the sounds of his heart wrenching screams and cries. It made her feel like a monster to do that. But it was needed.

* * *

**A/N: I know. I know. I write short chapters. Sorry. I know. Gah. People have told me before.**

**But anyway, just to assure you. I am **_**NOT **_**a psychopath. You don't understand. I was like, cringing, the WHOLE time while writing this. Fuck! I wasn't even looking at my screen **_**or**_** keyboard. I was literally just glancing around my room, thinking of my pretty posters or staring out the window, allowing my evil fingers to do the work. Seriously. I was FREAKING OUT! JFJnsjkf poor Crane!**

**I actually originally did write the whole entire 'cleaning the injury' scene, but seriously, I just couldn't do it. It seemed WAY too painful to keep in. My toes were tingling and my fingers shaking while I read it because I was like; SHIT. NO! OUCH! OHMEHGAWD! OHMEFUCKINGGAWD! **

**Ohkay…Imma just breathe in…and out…staying calm. Oh. My. God. Okay…**

**Oh! Oh OH! And notice how when Jenny said "take care of your boyfriend", Abbie didn't deny that they were "boyfriend/girlfriend"! Eh! EH! I SHIP IT! ICHIBBIE ALL THE WAY!**


End file.
